SIMPLEMENT DE L'AMOUR
by JLG
Summary: OS -Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire, MON histoire. Celle d'un amour différent, qui aurait pu mal tourner, mais qui par le hasard du destin eu la chance de bien finir. Slash HPDM et plus…
1. OS

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusementaucun perso ne n'appartient, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, snif … _

_**Avertissement :** Ceci est un **Slash/Yaoi **donc avec des **Relation Homosexuelles. **Si cela vous gêne** passez votre chemin**. Merci._

_**Petite note en passant : **C'est ma première fic, et j'ai un trac fou !  
Depuis le temps que je dévore les fics, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois enfin lancée dans l'écriture ! Bon, autant vous prévenir, les personnages sont peut être légèrement OCC, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. _

_**Remerciements : **A Fanny, pour ses encouragements, ses conseils, sa patience (lol) et ses merveilleuses fics ( __Warriormeuh__ de son pseudo ). Bisous la miss !_

_**Résumé :** OS - Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire, MON histoire. Celle d'un amour différent, qui aurait pu mal tourner, mais qui par le hasard du destin eu la chance de bien finir. Slash HP/DM et plus…_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci !_

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**SIMPLEMENT DE L'AMOUR !**

Ce jour là j'émergeais difficilement des brumes du sommeil.  
Une fois de plus j'avais trop bu.  
Je me demandais brièvement où j'allais encore me réveiller …  
Prenant enfin mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris un yeux … pour le refermer aussitôt en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

Foutu gueule de bois !

Je recommençais, mais plus lentement, mes cils battant furieusement mes joues pour enlever mes larmes de douleurs.  
Apres un instant je me rendis compte que j'étais chez moi, et je m'empressais de refermer les yeux.  
Hum, dernière vérification : Je tendis la mains et tâtais le lit à coté de moi.  
Personne !  
Je poussais enfin un soupir de soulagement.

¤¤¤¤¤

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me préparer pour partir au travail.  
J'avais l'impression d'avoir du carton dans la bouche … et que ma tête allait éclater !

Cette journée avait de toute manière mal commençé, aussi cela ne m'étonna guère qu'elle aille de mal en pis.  
Je marchais dans les couloirs du Ministère, la tête baissée comme à mon habitude, espérant que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas.  
J'étais en train de me dire que j'aurais bien bu un petit verre, quand je percutais violemment une personne.  
Je la reteins d'un geste vif, mes réflexes de quidditch n'étant pas trop émoussés par l'alcool.  
Mais quand je rencontrais enfin ses yeux, je la lâchais comme si je venais de me brûler : Hermione !

C'était définitif, cette journée était pourrie !  
Et ce n'est pas d'un verre que j'avais besoin, mais d'une bouteille !

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche, mais comme d'habitude quand je me retrouvais en sa présence, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, et j'étais déjà loin avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot.  
Arrivé dans mon bureau, j'allais directement à la bibliothèque pour écarter les livres et tirer une bouteille de whisky de sa cachette.  
Tremblant, j'essayais de l'ouvrir et quand enfin j'y parvins le bouchon m'échappa.  
Mais je m'en foutais, et sans plus de cérémonie je portais le goulot à mes lèvres, sentant avec délice l'alcool me brûler la gorge et me réchauffer l'intestin.  
Je m'écroulais sur la chaise, tenant fermement ma bouteille, que j'allais sûrement finir dans la prochaine heure.  
Alors que mes idées se faisaient de moins en moins claires, mais avant que je ne sombre définitivement dans cette hébétude sans pensées que je recherchais, je me souvins.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

A Poudlard, lors de notre dernière année, Hermione et moi étions devenu amants.  
Cela n'avait rien eu de prémédité, c'était juste arrivé comme ça, tout simplement.  
Ron venait d'apprendre à Hermione qu'il sortait avec une autre fille et qu'ils étaient très heureux ensemble.  
Hermione, qui ne s'était doutée de rien, avait était effondrée, et je l'avais consolé.  
Au début ça n'avait été que ça : de l'amitié qui allait un peu plus loin qu'avant … c'est à dire jusqu'au lit.  
Mais peu a peu nous nous étions attachés, ne nous sentant vraiment bien que lorsque nous étions ensemble.  
Nous ne pouvions plus nous voiler la face : l'amour était né entre nous.

Tout se passait bien, trop bien même, et j'aurais du me méfier.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, pendant l'une de mes éternelles engueulades avec Malfoy, la situation dégénéra.  
Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvais à l'embrasser, dévorant sa bouche comme un affamé. Et le plus étonnant dans l'histoire c'est qu'il me répondit, y m'étant même plus d'énergie que moi.  
Sans que nous l'ayons voulu consciemment, nous étions devenus amants, faisant l'amour comme des enragés.

Lorsqu'en silence nous nous rhabillâmes ce jour là, nous n'eûmes pas à en discuter pour savoir que nous ne voulions plus en entendre parler, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et nous nous quittâmes, bien décidé à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais la fois d'après, lorsque nous nous rencontrâmes par hasard dans les couloirs, nous n'eûmes même pas le temps de nous nous échanger une insulte que déjà nous nous étions sauté dessus, nous embrassant comme des fous, atteignant de justesse une salle vide, nos vêtements volant dans la pièce, déchirés par des mains avides de sentir enfin la peau de l'autre.

Après cela, je sus que nous étions perdus.  
Je ne pourrais plus voir Draco sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus, comme un drogué en manque. Et vu le regard troublé que le serpentard me jetait, je sus que lui aussi était  
damné !

Cette situation dura un moment, la nuit avec Hermione et le jour avec Draco.  
Mais j'étais rongé de l'intérieur par la honte et le dégoût de moi-même. Non pas d'aimer faire l'amour avec un homme, non ! Mais de faire l'amour avec un autre alors que j'avais Hermione, et que je l'aimais. Car je savais au plus profond de moi que ce qui n'avait commencé que comme une simple baise avec Draco, s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus profond.

J'étais tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy !

Le problème, c'était que je les aimais tous les deux comme un fou et que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre les deux.  
Un jour, n'en pouvant plus de la situation, je me décidais enfin à agir en foutu griffondor que j'étais. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'allais trouver Hermione et lui racontais tout, mort de honte !  
Je m'attendais à des cris, à des insultes, à la porte qui claque, mais j'avais seulement eu droit au silence.  
Un silence torturant, pire que des insultes, et je l'avais regardé avec des yeux suppliants, souhaitant qu'elle cri, qu'elle me tape, tout sauf cette situation qui me laissait dans l'incertitude.

Mais le temps passait, et sa seule réaction visible était un air de profonde réflexion inscrit sur son visage.  
J'avais envie de hurler !  
Puis soudain elle sembla revenir à elle. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et mon cœur cessa de battre, attendant les mots fatidiques :  
- J'ai besoin de réfléchir !Et j'eus l'impression qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer.  
- Je … je comprends, balbutiais-je, sûrement blanc comme un mort.  
Mais déjà elle était partie, me laissant seul avec mon tourment.

¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne me souviens plus avec précision de cette journée là, je n'en garde que des impressions : la peur, la douleur, la honte, et surtout l'attente.  
Le temps pris un malin plaisir à se dilater, les minutes s'allongeant comme des heures, et je traversais le tout comme une ombre, mon regard sans cesse attiré par celle qui détenait mon cœur dans ses mains.  
De temps en temps, mon regard croisait le sien, et je retenais mon souffle.  
Mais alors elle détournait les yeux, et moi je baissais le tête.

Enfin, la journée toucha à sa fin.  
Ne pouvant envisager de passer la nuit sans savoir, j'allais la trouver, la tête basse, près à supplier s'il le fallait.  
- Hermione, je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça ce passe ainsi …  
Je sentais les sanglots se bloquer dans ma gorge et j'eus du mal à continuer.  
- ... Je … je m'excuse, je …  
- Shuuut ! Me fit-elle d'un ton doux tout en me plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres.  
– Je comprends. Continua t'elle.  
Puis elle m'embrassa tendrement, me pris par la main, et nous partîmes en direction de notre salle commune.  
J'étais tellement éberlué que la suivi sans discuter.  
Ce n'est qu'a mi-parcours que je me réveillais enfin, me demandant ce que cette petite phrase pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Je m'arrêtais alors pour lui demander des éclaircissements et sa réponse me stupéfia :  
– Si cela avait était une femme Harry, je t'aurais étranglé, puis, _elle_, je l'aurais défiguré ! Me dit-elle d'un ton féroce qui me fit avaler ma salive de travers. Mais un homme … cela change tout, continua t'elle.  
Elle dut voir mon incompréhension et avoir pitié de moi car elle tenta de m'expliquer :  
– Harry, si cela avait était une femme je me serai éternellement demandée ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi. Mais un homme, fit-elle avec un sourire ironique, je sais _parfaitement_ ce qu'il a et que je n'ai pas !  
Devant le sous-entendu je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir violemment. Puis après un moment de silence, je lui avais demandé timidement :  
– Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'on est toujours ensemble ?  
– Bien sur ! Me répondit-elle en m'embrassant, je t'aime !  
– Et Draco ?  
– Tu l'aimes ?  
– Oui, murmurais-je, la tête baissée.  
– Alors la question est réglée ! Fit-elle d'un ton ferme. Mais je te préviens Harry, je veux au moins quatre soirées par semaine.  
– Hermione ! Fis-je, choqué.  
– Quoi ? Me demanda t'elle avec un regard de défi. J'étais la première ! J'ai droit à plus de nuits que lui !  
Je sentais mes joues me brûler de gêne, j'étais complètement ahuri par la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements, ne sachant plus comment réagir.  
Ca ne pouvait pas être si simple !  
Hermione m'avait alors pris la main, et m'avait entraîné en direction de notre salle commune. Alors que nous allions rejoindre les autres, elle me murmura doucement :  
– Mince Harry ! Quand même, avec tous les hommes qu'il y a dans ce collège, tu aurais quand même pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que cette enflure !  
Ca était la seule critique qu'elle m'ai jamais faite.

Le soir même, j'avais annoncé à Draco que j'avais parlé à Hermione. Sa seule réaction avait était un air interrogateur, sourcil levé.  
Alors je lui avais tout raconté, constatant que son expression se faisait de plus en plus songeuse. Quand mon récit fut terminé, j'attendis la réaction de mon amant.  
Elle s'était limitée à un :  
– Bien !  
– … !  
Draco n'avait jamais été bavard, mais ce jour là il avait battu des records !  
Mais avant que je puisse lui demander de développer, il était déjà sur moi, me rendant fou par ses caresses.  
Nous n'avions plus jamais abordé le sujet.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤" **

Après avoir passé nos examens avec succès, nous avions décidé de nous installer ensemble.  
Si la cohabitation entre mes deux amours avait été carrément houleuse au début, les insultes fusant de part et d'autre, la situation s'était heureusement calmée bien plus vite que ce que j'avais pensé.  
Je sus que la situation était définitivement réglée, le soir où Hermione nous rejoignit dans le lit.

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes !

Puis un jour tout avait basculé.  
J'étais rentré plus tôt que d'habitude, et je les avais trouvé au lit en train de faire l'amour.  
Là, ma vie s'était brisé !  
Ils était à moi, mais jamais je n'avais pensé qu'ils puissent se passer de moi.  
J'étais resté sur le seuil, le souffle coupé, la douleur me broyant le cœur.  
Ils m'avaient trahi !  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione me vit et qu'elle se figea. Draco se retourna alors le visage crispé.  
Souffrant comme un damné, je m'enfuis sans écouter Hermione qui m'appelait.  
J'avais couru comme un fou, ne faisant pas attention où j'allais, incapable de réfléchir, obnubilé par les images de Draco sur Hermione, l'expression de plaisir sur leurs visages, ces images me tournant encore et encore dans la tête.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Tout cela c'était passé il y a six mois déjà.  
Depuis, je ne leur avais plus reparlé.  
Oh, Hermione avait bien essayé de m'approcher plusieurs fois, comme ce matin, mais mon regard assassin l'avait à chaque fois fait hésiter, et j'en avais toujours profité pour m'échapper.  
Fuir … oui, c'était ce que je faisais de mieux en ce moment, et la boisson m'y aidait beaucoup !  
Soupirant, je me décidais à me lever, il fallait tout de même que je travaille !  
Si on passait beaucoup de choses au Survivant, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer.  
La journée se passa comme d'habitude, longue et ennuyeuse.  
Mais pour une fois j'aurais souhaité qu'elle dure plus longtemps : ce soir je serais obligé d'aller chez Ron.  
Il m'avait posé un ultimatum, soit j'allais lui rendre visite, soit c'est lui qui venait.  
Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre l'apparence pitoyable de mon appartement, la mienne suffisant déjà amplement à l'inquiéter, j'avais accepté d'aller le voir.

¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait environ une heure que j'étais chez Ron.  
Sa femme n'était restée que quelques minutes, le temps de me saluer, comprenant sans doute que son mari voulait me voir seul.  
Nous avions parlé de quidditch, commentant les performances de chaque équipe.  
Puis le silence s'était installé, et je sus que le moment que je redoutais tant venait d'arriver.

– Harry …  
je me crispais, serrant mon verre à m'en faire mal  
– … comment vas-tu ?  
– Bien ! Cela ne se voit pas ? Répondis-je, ironique.  
Je le vis serrer les dents et m'envoyer un regard furieux.  
– Pas de ça avec moi, Harry !  
Alors je soupirais. J'aurais pu m'enfuir, une fois de plus, mais je ne m'en sentais plus la force. Alors j'appuyais ma tête contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et je fermais les yeux.  
– Mal ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?  
– Ecoute Harry, fit Ron d'un ton hésitant, Hermione m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé …

Vraiment ? J'étais étonné.  
Je me demandais si elle lui avait dit _toute_ la vérité. Alors j'ouvris un œil, et quand je vis le visage rouge de mon ami et son regard fuyant, je me dis que oui, décidément, elle lui avait tout raconté.

– … et j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris ce qui a cloché. Je veux dire, vous viviez bien à trois, non ? Alors en quoi le fait qu'Hermione et Malfoy b… hum, partage le même lit à t'il posé un problème ?

Cette question ramena tous mes doutes, toutes mes peurs à la surface.  
Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.  
Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Lui avec sa femme, ses deux enfants, ses hiboux et sa belle maison ? Comment ?  
Mais déjà ma bouche s'ouvrait, et sans même savoir ce que je voulais, elle se mit à parler, exprimant tout ce que je croyais profondément enfoui.

Que j'avais eu peur qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de moi, car Hermione était une femme et Draco avait toujours voulu une descendance pour poursuivre la lignée des Malfoy.  
Et Draco était tellement plus beau et plus malin que moi, comment Hermione n'aurait-elle pas pu le préférer à moi ?  
J'étais tellement insignifiant, tellement commun, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter leur estime et leur amour ?  
Moi qui n'avais jamais eu d'amour avant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils m'aimaient.  
Que pouvais-je leur offrir ?  
Je n'avais rien, si ce n'est un lourd passé, de nombreuses cicatrices, et de douloureux cauchemars.  
J'avais murmuré ces derniers mots et des larmes me coulaient le longs des joues.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Ron pris la parole d'une voix rauque :  
– Ce ne sont que des conneries tout ça ! Que crois-tu donc que _moi_ j'ai à offrir à ma femme ? Moi aussi, chaque jour je me demande ce qu'une femme comme elle fait avec un pauvre type comme moi. Mais elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, et cela me suffit. Même si je ne comprends pas !  
Harry, même si votre relation à trois me donnait envie de gerber, vous aviez l'air heureux. _Ils _avaient l'air heureux Harry !

Je me tu un bon moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, je comprenais ce qu'essayait de me dire mon ami, mais en même temps une partie de moi n'arrivait pas le croire.  
Puis ma crainte la plus profonde m'échappa sans que je le veuille et c'est d'un ton douloureux que je murmurais :

– Il ne me l'a jamais dit !  
– Quoi donc ?  
– Qu'il m'aimait …  
– Draco ? Fit Ron surpris  
– Je le lui disais chaque jour et il me répondait par un sourire. Mais il ne me l'a jamais dit.  
Je lui souris, d'un sourire douloureux, puis je finis mon verre cul sec, et sans plus de manière, je partis !

¤¤¤¤¤

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, épuisais.  
Apres être partis de chez Ron, j'avais erré dans les rues, et je m'étais finalement retrouvé devant ma porte sans vraiment savoir comment j'étais parvenu là.  
J'allais directement au bar.  
Mais alors que je me servais un verre, je sentis un corps chaud s'appuyer contre le mien. Surpris j'échappais la bouteille et me retournais brusquement … pour me retrouver face à Hermione.  
La peur me sera le coeur.  
Mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement de recule, je sentis un deuxième corps chaud se coller contre mon dos, et je sus.

_Ils_ étaient venus, tous les deux !

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, quatre mains commencèrent à me caresser, deux langues se mirent à m'explorer, et Merlin … comme ça m'avait manqué !  
Alors je me laissais emporter par cette étreinte rassurante, heureux d'être à nouveau entier.

Ce fut merveilleux … comme ça l'était à chaque fois !

Puis Hermione me souffla doucement à l'oreille :  
– Je t'aime Harry, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !  
– Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

Qu'aurais pu répondre d'autre ?  
Je l'aimais et malgré ma peur, ma douleur, ma fuite, ce sentiment ne s'était jamais affaibli.  
Puis je sentis une main ferme me tourner le visage et je rencontrais les yeux gris de mon amant. Celui ci avait une expression sérieuse qui m'étonna, et c'est en me regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il me dit enfin ces mots que j'avais cru ne jamais entendre :  
– Je t'aime Harry !

Alors mon cœur explosa de joie, et des larmes libératrices coulèrent sur mes joues.  
Je fermais les yeux, afin de mieux savourer ces mots dans mon esprit.  
Mais déjà il me les répétait, comme une douce mélodie, comme un mantra qui ne devait jamais s'arrêter.  
Alors, je me blottis dans ses bras, l'agrippant avec force de peur qu'il disparaisse. Je sentis Hermione se blottire dans mon dos, et je compris que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que nous vivions à nouveau ensemble et c'était tout simplement merveilleux !  
Mais je souffrais à chaque fois que je voyais mes deux amours ensemble.  
Oh, pas à cause de leur proximité, non ! En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire.  
Le seul moment où ils étaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre c'était quand ils partageaient mon lit.  
Dans les autres pièces, ils faisaient toujours attention à ne pas s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Si Draco était assis à une extrémité du canapé, Hermione s'installait à l'autre.  
Ils ne se touchaient jamais, et lorsqu'ils s'effleuraient par mégarde lors de nos ébats, ils sursautaient comme s'ils venaient de se brûler.  
J'aurais du en être rassuré, après tout c'était leur rapprochement qui m'avait fait fuir ! C'était ce que j'avais voulu, non ?  
Ils étaient à moi !  
Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte que la situation me broyait le cœur.  
Je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour moi, parce-qu'ils ne voulaient plus me perdre, et je me sentais déchiré.  
Alors, un soir où une fois de plus j'assistais à leur étrange ballet pour s'éviter, je craquais !

– CA SUFFIT ! Hurlais-je sans pouvoir me contrôler, tout en cognant violemment mes poings sur la table, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.  
Lorsque je vis leurs mimes interloquées, je rajoutais un ton plus bas :  
– Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

J'étais tendu comme la corde d'un arc, tout mon corps tremblait, mes ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans mes paumes.  
Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que cela cesse.

– Harry ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.  
– Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, répondis-je, et je sentis les larmes commencer à couler sur mes joues. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, doublé d'un égoïste. Mais j'avais tellement peur ! Tellement peur que vous m'aimiez moins. Tellement peur que vous me quittiez. Alors au lieu de me réjouir du fait que notre union soit devenue parfaite, j'ai fui comme un lâche !

J'avais de plus de mal à parler, étranglé par les sanglots qui se pressaient dans ma gorge et soudain la douleur et le remord furent trop forts et je m'écroulais sur ma chaise, la tête enfoui dans mes bras, sanglotant comme un enfant, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.  
Je sentis leurs mains apaisantes sur mes épaules, et ils me firent lever. Draco me pris dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre, où tendrement il m'allongea sur le lit. Ils m'encadrèrent et me consolèrent du mieux qu'ils purent de leurs caresses et de leurs mots d'amour.  
Finalement je m'endormis blotti dans leur bras comme tous les soirs.

Quelques heures plus tard je me réveillais doucement, ne sentant plus la chaleur de leurs deux corps contre le mien.  
J'ouvris alors les yeux et son coeur se figea.  
Draco et Hermione, à quelques centimètres à peine de moi étaient en train de se caresser !  
Relâchant enfin le souffle que j'avais retenu sans le savoir, je me forçais à respirer calmement et à ne pas quitter la scène des yeux.  
C'était ce que j'avais voulu, ce que je leur avais demandé la veille à mots couverts, alors malgré ma douleur, malgré mes doutes, je me forçais à ne pas détourner le visage.  
Et soudain je me rendis compte du silence qui régnait et je vis qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, leurs regards fixés sur moi exprimant le doute et … la peur.  
Alors je leur souris.

Je leur souris parce que je savais que c'était la seule solution pour que nous continuions à vivre ensemble.  
Je souris parce que je ne voulais plus jamais être seul.  
Je souris parce que je les aimais, tous simplement.  
Ce fut un petit sourire, mais il leur fit comprendre qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, et je vis leurs visages se détendre, et leurs regards se remplir d'amour.  
Alors sans me poser plus de questions, je me joignit à leurs ébats, caressant, embrassant, l'un comme l'autre, sans discrimination.

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Aujourd'hui encore, alors que nous avons deux enfants, il arrive parfois que la peur m'envahisse à nouveau quand je les vois ensemble.  
Je me demande toujours ce qu'ils peuvent bien me trouver.  
Mais il suffit qu'ils me regardent pour que toutes mes incertitudes me quittent et que mon cœur explose de bonheur.

Oh, j'y pense, j'ai enfin appris pourquoi CE jour là ils sont revenus vers moi.  
Ils étaient là !  
Le soir où je suis allé chez Ron et que je lui ai enfin ouvert mon cœur, ils étaient là …et ils ont tout entendu.  
Ils s'étaient venus en désespoir de cause lui demander son aide afin qu'il me ramène à la raison.

Ironie du destin, n'est ce pas ?

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

Aujourd'hui c'est Noël.  
Notre maison est éclairée de partout !  
Hermione a voulu qu'en ce jour bien particulier notre famille et nos amis se sentent bien accueillit chez nous. Du coup, elle s'est lancée avec fébrilité dans la décoration, y passant des journées entières.

Quand Draco a vu le résultat, il a pâlit et il a dit qu'il allait faire ses bagages …  
Mais je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que malgré toutes ses critiques, il est aussi heureux que nous de l'atmosphère chaleureuse de notre maison.  
Oh, il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, après tout c'est un Malfoy !  
Malgré les années, il n'a jamais perdu sa foutue fierté !  
Mais à présent ça ne me gêne plus car je sais que ce n'est qu'une attitude qu'il se donne, et parfois, quand il pense que je ne le regarde pas, j'ai la chance de voir ses yeux brillaient de fierté quand il regarde notre petite famille.

Bon, il faut que j'y aille, Hermione m'appelle, nos petits enfants viennent d'arriver.

J'ai 55 ans aujourd'hui … et je suis toujours le plus heureux des hommes !

**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**

**FIN**

_Voilà !  
J'espere que cela vous a plus ?  
En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review, que ce soit pour les conseils, des critiques, des encouragements ... et si vous preferez me donner votre avis en privé, allez dans mon profil, vous trouverez mon adresse mail. Bisous !  
Joe _


	2. RAR

Réponses aux reviews :

Déjà merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de me lire , ensuite petites réponses aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews :

**Onarluca :**  
Merci Artémis pour ta review !  
Je sais que le "couple" est un peu inhabituel mais même si j'adore sev, je ne le vois pas du tout dans cette histoire. C'est peut être parce que j'ai l'image d'un Severus exclusif, et que pour moi il n'aurait pas pu accepter la situation.  
Mais ce n'est que ma perception des choses, et cela ne m'empêche pas de dévorer les slash où sev a plus d'un partenaire ! Lol ! ( Remarque, je dévore tout les slash, alors … :D)  
Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fic, elle est déjà bien écrite, et je compte publier le premier chapitre aujourd'hui. Elle s'appelle : "Une simple danse", c'est un slash : (personne dont je ne veut pas dévoiler l'identité, lol) / HP .  
J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
Voilà, bisous, et merci encore.

_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**Tatunette :**  
Merci !  
Je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plus ! (Joe qui rougie, surtout à cause du "_ bcp bcp aimé:)_  
Bisous !

_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**Warriormeuh :**  
Coucou la miss !  
Alors comme ça tu as du partir en exploration pour arriver jusque là ?  
En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait !  
C'est vrai que c'est un tout petit OS perdu dans la cour des grands … :D  
En tout cas merci pour les compliments ! (Mais non, je ne rougie pas, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui ! … Comment ça il ne fait même pas chaud ? Mais bien sur que si ! Arrête de me contrarier ! lol)  
Gros bisous à toi !  
Et on se retrouve bientôt … soit sur une de tes fics, soit sur une des miennes  
De plus comme ma prochaine fic n'est pas un OS (comme tu le sais très bien) tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à la trouver ! lol)

_**"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"¤"**_

**Milii : **_(qui a eu la gentillesse de m'écrire un mail adorable, et que je tiens donc à remercier ici)_  
Merci pour ton mail. Je suis heureuse (et ému) que ce petit OS t'ai plu !  
Oui, ce "couple" est assez inhabituel, mais ne me demande pas d'où l'idée m'est venue … je n'en sais rien :D  
Pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Hermione, avec ses quatre nuits, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant ! (Imagine une pov fille, en l'occurrence moi, entrain de se marrer toute seule devant son clavier ! Heu … finalement, n'imagine pas ! Merlin, la honte ! lol)  
Pour ce qui est de mes autres fics … ben, t'es déjà au courant  
Bisous Milii !


End file.
